Seeing The Truth
by thephoenixsong
Summary: Angel believes his lost his soulmate, but someone from his past is sent to him get her back. But what if that someone has lost her memory, will Angel ever gets his soulmate back, before his soul brakes.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Seeing The Truth

Author: Louise Mills

Email address: dumblou@hotmail.com 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters from Angel. They belong to Joss Whedon.

Author Notes: Please excuse my grammar; I was never good at English. Also Kate was never fired from her job.

Rating: PG

Classification: A/C

Spoilers: Couplet

Status: Incomplete

Seeing The Truth.

Angel jealously watched from Wesley office Cordelia and Groo. He couldn't believe how close he was about it tell Cordelia how he felt the night before, when Groo showed up.

God he hated that man. Groo had only been in Cordelia's life once, for like three days before last night, and that was in another dimension. But now watching them you would of thought they had known each other longer, that they knew each other inside and outside. But they didn't.

He was the one who knew her the best, and it should have been him holding and kissing her, not Groo. 

Angel let out a big sigh and turned away from the scene that was unfolding, more kissing and hugging. Angel's eyes fell upon Wesley who still had his nose in a book, trying to figure out the prophecy in front of him

. 

            "Don't worry Angel! She come around!" Angel stared at Wesley 'he couldn't be that oblivious about how he thought about Cordelia could he?' Angel question himself.

Wesley finally looked up from the book he was reading, and noticed Angel was again staring at Cordelia and Groo. He was growling every time Groo touched Cordelia. Wesley got up from where he was sitting and went over and stood next to Angel. 

            "You do know Cordelia is in love with you too, she's just scared. And when she was Groo coming down the stairs after the Ballet, she thought it was a sign that you and her were never suppose to be together."

            "You don't know that?" Angel spoke while sighing.

"Yes I do, I know how much she loved you Angel. How could she chose Groo over you?"

"But she has chosen. She's with him, not me." Angel shouted at Wesley, but not loud enough for anyone else in the hotel to hear.

"Has she? Look at what his wearing Angel. The Barbie has dressed her Ken doll to look like a certain best friend of hers." Wesley retorted back to Angel. 

Angel looked closely at Groo and noticed how Cordelia had dressed him.

            "His dressing like me!"

            "Exactly!"

            "But that doesn't mean anything!"

            " It's a proven fact that a woman will dress the man that she is dating as if he is the man she is in love with, but not dating. Whether or not she knows she is in love with him."

            "So does she know or not, that she may love me?"

Wesley looked back over the last couple of months determine to answer Angel question.

            "I think no, she thinks that you can't get physical in a relationship. And that's one thing Cordelia, hell any human needs in a relationship as well as love. So I think she probably doesn't realise how she feels about you."

            "But you do?"

            "Well I think I do, she rather would open up to you then any of us. She likes spending time with you, and the way she just interacts with you, she doesn't interact like that around Gunn, Fred and me."

            "Interact?"

            "Yes she flirts with you, but she doesn't know it, and do you know what you flirt back?"

"Yes Wesley I guess I do flirt with Cordy, but I'm sure she hasn't flirted back."

Wesley sighed in frustration

.

            "Angel I give you three words, love is blind. You never see what's really happening in front of you because love sees things in a different light. But the people around the person can see what's really happening because they're not the one in love."

****** 

Katherine was summoned to the presence of the Powers, the elders to be exact and that worried her. She had never been summoned to see the elders since she had died that the hands of her brother, who happen to be one of the Powers warriors, Angel. And when the elders summoned you, you knew had they had an important mission for you. Katherine had been on many missions for the powers since she died, and the best thing about it was when ever the mission involved you going to earth, you aged. Though she had died at nine, because of all the missions she had been to Earth for, she had aged. She now looked 22 years old.

Katherine approached the temple where the elders held their meetings; she slowly made her way though the archway. She walked into the middle of a large room, which was circle in shape; the elders sat down on chairs and formed a circle around her. 

"Child we have an important mission for you to go on!" The elders spoke altogether, like they were sharing the same mind.

"What will I be doing?"

"Firstly you need to know this, the warrior Angel is in pain!" Katherine was confused, as she was just watching Angel, watching what happen on earth if you didn't have a mission was kind of a hobby for Katherine.

"You are confused, we can understand that! We know you watch him and his friends; you seem to be the only one who does, that's why we chose you for this mission. He may not look like he is in pain, but he is. His soul is in pain, weeping, as he soul believes it has lost its mate. Child do you know what happens to a soul if it weeps too much?"

"It dies! Are you saying if Angel doesn't get his soul mate back his soul will die and become Angelus again?"

"No my child, there is something Angel doesn't know. His soul is permanent, meaning if the soul dies so does his mind!"

"Your saying he wouldn't turn soulless instead he would die."

"Yes! And we can't allow that to happen, he is important to us. His soul mate is his seer, but she seems to have chosen other warrior to be with instead of her warrior. This was not suppose to happen, the warrior and seer are connected, if a warrior and seer are different gender they are connected by more then the visions. The heart, the soul, and the mind connect them as well. This other warrior has to go, you need to convince the seer she has chosen wrongly. Set her on her true path, if need be you can tell them about you, Angel's soul and us. Do what ever is necessary my child."

"I will go immediately." Katherine walked out temple and made her to the exit of the Powers realm. 

Katherine was expelled out of the portal at a high speed; she hit her head hard against a wall not far from the portal. Katherine was immediately knocked unconscious. 

****** 

            "Miss, are you okay?" Katherine heard someone asking her, but it sound like that they were shouting at her from a distance. Katherine groaned and slowly moved to a sitting position.

            "Hey, take it easy it looks like you hit your hit quite hard. My name's Detective Kate Lockley, can you tell me yours?"

            "I'm…. I'm…. I don't know."

            "You don't know? Or wouldn't tell?"

            "No I mean I don't know?"

            "You mean you can't remember?" Katherine nodded her head

            "What do you remember?" Katherine thought hard before answering.

            "Nothing!"

End of part one.


	2. Part Two

Title: Seeing The Truth Part Two

Author: Louise Mills

Email address: dumblou@hotmail.com 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters from Angel. They belong to Joss Whedon.

Author Notes: Please excuse my grammar; I was never good at English. Also Kate was never fired from her job.

Rating: PG

Classification: A/C

Spoilers: Couplet

Status: Incomplete

Seeing The Truth Part Two,

Kate just stared at the girl sitting in front of her in a dark alley. The girl had just told her she couldn't remember a thing, not even her name. Kate knew she should take the girl to the hospital, but Kate then remember how the girl came to be in the alley.

The girl had appeared out of what looked like a portal from another dimension, and she knew the only people who could handle that kind of thing were the people at Angel Investigations. She decided then to take the girl there first, and then to proceed to the hospital.

"Come on try and stand, I'll take you to some friends of mine, who will be able to help you," The girl nodded and Kate helped her up and towards her car.

******* 

            "The vision Cordelia, what happen?" Angel asked.

            "That's it nothing demonomic in it, except a girl happen to come though a portal and was knocked out when her head hit the wall on the other side of the alley."

            "A portal? I haven't read of anything coming forth into our dimension." Wesley said as he read a book.

            "Wesley the girl's not evil!"

            "How you know that?" Angel asked curiously.

            "Because I felt what the powers were felling which is weird because that never happens. They were terrified for her well being, and I think that's the only reason I got vision because she is important to them, and don't want to see anything happen to her."

            "Okay, so now the important question is where do we start looking?" Angel said directing the question in Cordelia's direction.

            "Have no clue."

            "What do you mean you have no clue?"

            "I means I have no clue, all I saw was a portal, girl coming though into a dark alley, no details what so ever to show me where the alley was. And do you know how many dark alley's there is in LA, so yes I mean I have no clue."

            "You sure?" Wesley asked and Cordelia shot him a look that could kill.

            "Guys stop it…" Angel said but was interrupted by the front door of the hotel opening.

They all turned towards the door and watched as Kate stepped though with a terrified girl clinging onto Kate's arm.

            "Kate? Long time no see!" Angel said as he smiled. "Who's the girl?"

            "I thought you could help me with that?" Wesley and Angel looked up at Kate confused. And Cordelia gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. 

Angel turned towards Cordelia and questions her, "Cordy?"

"Angel that's her! The girl in my vision!" Angel's eyes double in size after what Cordelia said, and slowly turned to face Kate again. 

            "Well then I think you can help then!" Kate said as she led the girl further into the lobby and sat her down on the couch.

            "And please don't ask her anything or frighten her she seems to have amnesia." 

            "That will make our job of protecting her easy." Cordelia sarcastically said. 

            "Cordy!" Angel said in a low voice as a warning to for her to behave herself, at which Cordelia immediately span on her heels and walked away behind the reception desk of the hotel. 

            "Did you really have to make her mad Angel, she be hell to work with for the that couple of days." Gunn shapely told Angel, as he never like it when Cordelia was angry with Angel, as it always them who got the front of it. 

            "Hey kids what's going on?" Lorne said as he descended the stairs to where they were standing in the lobby. 

            "She was acting childish!" Angel quickly told Gunn and then turned to Lorne. "This girl was in one of Cordy's vision's but the problem is she seems to have lost her memory."

            "I see so why do I look at her and see what her aura got to tell us." 

            "Good idea."

Lorne walked the distance that was separating him and the others and stood in front of the girl.

            "Hello there cutely, how about we see what your souls got to say such we, and for me to do that I need you to sing or hum something for me, can you do that?" 

The girl nodded her head and signed heavily. "I don't know why I know this, but I do!"

            "And what's that cutely?"

            "It doesn't matter if I sing or not, because it won't help, you won't get anything think from me."

The group around the girl stared at girl like crazy or every confused.

            "Well I be the judge of that, can you just hum please?"

            "But what will I hum, I don't remember anything?"

            "Well I'm trying to read your soul, so how about the first thing that comes into your mind, okay!"

            "Alright"

            "That's my girl!"

The girl took a few deep breathes she really didn't want to do this, she didn't see how humming or singing could help herself get her memory back. 

            "In your own time, we got all day." The girl smiled thanks, and decided she would take time.

Gunn approached Angel, "Angel man please talk to her, you know how long her moods can stay. You got her in the mood; it's your job to get her out of it.

            "You're right I talk to Cordy now!"

            "Thanks, man"

Angel started walking towards where Cordelia disappeared to, and he heard a tune hummed starting, knowing that the girl had pick up the courage and hum. Angel stopped suddenly and turned back towards the group, he listened closer at the song. And one thought went throw his mind, 'I know that song, I use to sing it to Cathy.' And the minute his mind and soul spoke those words, the humming stopped. Angel turned to the girl wondering why she had stopped, but when his eyes glanced that her, he noticed she was staring right at him. And the stare she was giving him was one mixed with confusion and fright. Angel immediately turned back round and walked into the office. Once there he closed the door, and leaned back onto the door he closed he eyes and breathe in deeply a few times. He knew somehow she had heard his very private thoughts, and that why the girl was scared because she had no knowledge she had the power to read thoughts. 

Cordelia was typing some work thinking about how she reacted about the girl and how she lost her memory, and decided Angel had been right to use the tone he on her, she had reacted badly, and that he deserved an apology. She turned in chair ready to walk out of the office to apologise when she heard something being hummed. She leaned don further into the girl and listened to the soft humming, which seemed to calm her nerves quickly. When the humming stopped she signed and got out of the chair, and the minute she walked one stepped the door flew open and was immediately closed again by Angel, who had immediately leaned against the door, breathing deeply. Cordelia knew something was wrong and approached Angel. Cordelia reached out to Angel and slowly placed her hand on his arm. Angel opened his eyes, which Cordelia could tell were full of sad emotions.

            "Angel what's wrong?"

            "Just that song… brings back a lot of memories."

            "What about?"

            "Cathy!" Cordelia nodded her head letting him know she understood why the song had affect him as it did, as Cordelia had learned when Angel thought of his dear sister Cathy, it made him sad. As the memories were good and bad, and the bad always being when he killed his sister, after he was turned.

            "You want to talk?" Cordelia asked, but wasn't really expecting an answer, as he never answered questions about his sister before.

            "The song the girl hummed was the one a sang Cathy when I came home from the pub in the middle of the night, of course Cathy never remembered me singing the song then as she was always asleep. But I did use to sing it to her when she was ill, the song always seemed to calm her." Cordelia smiled as she realised that was the most he ever spoke about any of his real family.

            "I know, the song is rather calming, it relaxed me even thou it was only hummed." Angel stared at Cordelia; she looked even more beautiful with a smile of contempt on her features.  

            "Cordy I'm sorry about earlier."

            "Why should you be sorry? I was the one out of hand Angel. I was going to tell you that as I left."

            "You going out?"

            "Yeah Groo, taking me out for dinner, that's why he left early wanted to do everything without any disruptions."

            "I see, so I see you tomorrow."

            "Yeah I guess so." Cordelia smiled as walked out of the office, said goodnight to the others, then left, all the while Angel watched her left. And the pain that had dulled in his soul was again as fresh as the day he realised he had lost the love of his life, to the other warrior in her life now.

Angel walked back into the lobby and he made sure he didn't make eye contact with the girl; he didn't like how she stared at him, like she could see right inside of him to his soul.

            "There you are we were wondering when you be back, so sorted every out with hot cheeks?"

            "Yeah, so what you get from the girl."

            "Nothing much actually, just like she said I wouldn't be able to see much."

            "But how would she know that?"

            "Well I'm guessing she has forgotten her memory, but not some certain information. But want I can tell she is scared, but I didn't get that from her aura, it clear as day she scared. And it happen about 10 minutes when you suddenly turned around from your walk towards the office, and do you know what she told us, she said she heard your voice in her head but you didn't talk. Do you know what that means?"

            "She can read minds!" 

Lorne turned away from Angel and stared at the girl, he when turned back to Angel.

            "No actually that's the only thing I can tell when I read her aura, she has no gifts like that, but she does have a gift I just don't know what it is?"

            "So if she can't read minds, when how could she hear my voice in her head when I wasn't talking?"

            "Look Angel, you of all people know that vampires minds can't be read. So I naturally took that from the gift list, she could have."

            "Oh yeah I forgot my thoughts were like my reflection." 

            "But she could be reading your soul!" Angel looked up at Lorne surprised to hear what he had just said.

            "What? Like you?"

            "No not like me, but actually read your soul directly and not though your aura. See I can only read certain aspects of your soul, the parts which chose to be seen though your aura. But there are a few beings that can see and read straight to the soul and see everything, even if that person does or not want their souls to be read. And I'm guessing that's what she is, because it would explained her aura."

            "But I thought you said you couldn't read her aura?" Gunn added making sure he wasn't the only one who wasn't missing something.

            "Yes I did, but want I meant I couldn't read her aura, it doesn't mean she didn't have one. The girl has the most whitest and innocent aura or soul as you be that I have ever seen."

            "She has a white aura, but I thought that was impossible of any beings or humans to have a white aura?" Angel said who now was completely confused.

            "That's true, meaning she's not human or any, listen carefully, any being that I have encountered."

            "You meaning her kind has never came to our dimension." Wesley said fascinated.

            "Well that's not what I said, I said that I have encountered, but I may have some friends that have. I remember one of my friends saying once they encountered someone once with a white aura. I think I call her up and ask her what she find out about that person?"

            "Good idea Lorne, you do that and I get the girl settling in, and one thing we have to give her name I can't just keep calling her girl."

            "Well angel maybe you should ask her what she would like to be called until she remembers her name! That used to be one of my favourite games, pretending I was someone else, doing things I would never do." Fred said with a far off look in her eyes, like she was remembering something happy.

            "Good idea Fred!" Angel said smiling that her idea.

            "Well I better be off, get your answers, and I leave you precious over there."

****** 

Few hours later,

Angel was sitting silently he Wesley office when he heard someone slowly open the hotel doors, curious of whom it was he walked out of the office into the lobby.

            "Cordelia?"

            "Hey, Angel I just wanted to see if everything okay? Did you find anything else out about the girl?"

Angel walked back into the office followed closely by Cordelia.

            "Yeah we did and you won't believe what she is?"

            "Well try me because you be surprised that what goes though my mind now days!" Angle laughed and Cordelia smiled at him.

            "I'm sure I would be! What are you smiling at?"

            "You! You haven't laughed like that in a while I beginning to miss it. Actually you hardly smile these days, and I'm beginning to wonder what's wrong. Is there anything wrong Angel?"

            "No, just tried I suppose. With being the warrior for the powers, and a father it does take it out of me."

            "Yeah I suppose so, but look at this way, you have Groo to help now." 

Angel's smile immediately fell off his face; he didn't like the fact that Groo was helping them. Angel was starting to feel like he was being replaced, as Groo could be the warrior at day and night, and was getting all the praise for the slaying.

            "Yeah, I suppose he does let me have more time with Connor."

They were quiet for a while, both thinking. Cordelia was thinking about how something was wrong with Angel, and she knew he lied about being the reason being tried all the time, but she could tell he wasn't going to tell her straight away. And Angel was thinking about the girl sitting in the chair in front of him, and the more he thought about her the more depressed he got.

            "So are you going to talk about the girl? Or am I going to have to guess?" Angel smiled.

            "Sorry forgot about that!"

            "I could tell."

            "Well first of all Lorne couldn't read her soul though her aura, even thou she did have an aura. So he went to check with some friends whom he knew had read aura like hers before. And they told him auras like hers means her soul is protection from being read, because if evil beings who read souls, read hers and found out what she was, they would take the opportunity of destroy her and find out a way to destroy who she works for."

            "And who does she work for?"

            "She works or is a power that be!"

            "Oh my god… that would explain why the powers were so certain for her." Angel nodded.

            "Exactly! Oh and one thing Lorne thinks it's more likely she works for them, as she has a gift or power as you will, she can read souls. Not like Lorne can though auras, but she can directly read the soul, and can also feel and hear what it says."

            "How you know this if she can't remember anything?"

            "Because as she was humming my mind and soul said something at the same time and she heard what it said. But we could automatically rule out mind reading because vampire's thoughts are like their reflection. Meaning she must have heard my soul."

            "Wow, so is she okay?"

            "Now she seems to be but it really wreaked her out then she heard my soul. She has also chosen a name to go by until she remembers hers, which is Amanda."

            "Nice choice."

            "Yeah, so how was dinner?"

            "It was okay, of course he has a lot to learn about going out, but I be there to teach him."

            "I'm glad you had a good time."

            "Thanks and I did really have a great time." 

They smiled at each other, when they heard a scream from upstairs. They both were out of their chairs, out of the office and up the stairs in no time. They heard sobs coming from Amanda's room, and slowly approached the door. Angel used his super hearing to see if there was any one these in the room.

            "It's only her in the room."

            "Must mean she had a nightmare, maybe a bad memory." 

Cordelia slowly opened the door, and from the light from the hall way they could see Amanda on the bed hugging her knees to her chest. Cordelia slowly approached and placed her arms around Amanda. And Amanda fell into Cordelia embrace.

            "Shhh, this okay Amanda it was only a dream, it was only a dream." Cordelia softly spoke into Amanda's ear.

Angel walked into the room at the same moments Amanda had turned her head and saw Angel approached which made Amanda scream again.

            "Get away, Get away you're a vampire and you will kill us all." Cordelia and Angel stared at Amanda in shock they hadn't expect her to say what she had.

            "Cordy we never told her a was a vampire." Angel whisper knowing that only Cordelia could hear. And Cordelia nodded her head so she could tell Angel she had heard him.

            "Amanda Angel won't hurt you or anything one, I promise you that!"

            "But he did, he did me and the others he did, I swear to you he did, he did." Amanda started mumbling to herself.

Angel signalled to Cordelia that he was stepping outside, and once she had calmed Amanda down to join him outside.

****** 

30 minutes later,

Angel was sitting on his bed rocking Connor is his arms. Cordelia came in and sat down next to him, slowly taking Connor from his arms and rocked him as she stood up and put him back down in his crib. Cordelia back over to Angel and sat down next to him, they stay silent for a while. 

            "Cordy what if she had a vision? What if she saw that I was going to turn back into a monster again?"

            "Angel stop talking like that once a calmed her down and she realised what she said to you. She was sorry about her outburst, because is then she realised it was just a nightmare because she said what she dreamt about was a long time ago. She could tell by the clothes everyone was wearing in the dream. I think maybe I was right earlier; about it was a bad memory resurfacing. Which makes me come to the question, if in the dream you killed her, how comes she still alive?"

            "Oh I knew I forgot to tell you something down stairs, Lorne said people know work direct with the powers usually were humans before, but they died at a young age. And for someone to work for the powers you need to have an innocent soul, meaning that person would usually be a child. And I know you going to ask if she was a child then she died how come she looks like she's in her twenties? Well Lorne contact said people who work for the powers are sent on mission a lot of them, and if they go into the dimension they came from, they would age while they were in that dimension."

            "Okay that would explain it, meaning if her nightmare was one of her memories Angel it probably means Angelus killed her."

Angel nodded his head, and looked down to the floor, they were silent again.

            "Cordy, it's late why don't you stay in your room here tonight. Unless you're expected home?"

            "No I'm not I told Groo I probably stay up and help you with some research, so yes I will except your offer to stay."

            "Why did you tell him that?"

            "Because after a while always being called princess, and princess you can't do that, let me help you, I get for you, and my best one your shouldn't be doing something like that your royalty you should have servants. He just can't get it though his thick skull I'm not a real princess."

            "But you are Cordy, you may not be by birth, but you are to us here. You're a princess in your own right, but you know that, I suppose always being told you are one and knowing you are in the heart are two different things. And I suppose you think he should know that, but you have to remember he was brought up differently." Cordelia smiled at Angel and her eyes glared over.

            "Angel thank you that's the sweetest thing you have said to me, hang on let me reprise that, that anyone has said to me. I should go and get some sleep." Cordelia stood up and lightly kissed Angel on the forehead.

            "Good night Angel."

            "Good night Cordy."

Angel watched Cordelia leave and he felt like he was on a high.

            "Maybe I haven't lost her!"

End of part Two…


End file.
